vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Barney Stinson
Summary Before Barney became a womanizer, he had a rather sad childhood. He'd get bullied, he sucked at sports, and he never knew his father. And for the longest time being convinced Bob Baker was his father after his mother had told him. Eventually though, Barney became a nature-loving hippie with a girlfriend. That was until a man in a suit came in and won her over with his charm, leaving Barney alone. Barney proceeded to break down until he too decided to become a suit-wearing ladies man. He proceeded to get a sketchy job at GNB where the man who took his girlfriend worked, secretly plotting his revenge. Barney spent most of his years using plays and tricks to get women to sleep with him until he eventually settled down and married Robin, as well as took down all of GNB, having been leaking all of their secrets to the police. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Barney Stinson Origin: How I Met Your Mother Gender: Male Age: 31, 35 by the end of the series Classification: Human, Ladies Man, P.L.E.A.S.E. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Minor Fire Manipulation (Has several items involving "magic" that can cause fireballs or bursts of fire), Summoning (Can bring out swarms of birds he keeps in dehydrated state in his suit), Enhanced Senses (Can see in the infrared spectrum, heard when Lily having a sex dream was brought up in a bar despite having long already left the bar and being several dozen meters away), Social Influencing (Is so skilled with hitting on women, he has even successfully hit on the same women despite screwing them over just through his charms, is almost irresistible to most women, his wordplay has manipulated his friends dozens of times despite their knowledge on his sneaky nature), Is a capable fighter when he needs to be and knows how to fight, Weapon Mastery (Extremely skilled with range guns due to his high skill with laser tag guns), Master Of Disguise, Stealth Mastery (Shows skills in sneaking around during games of laser tag, or sneaking out of women's houses) Attack Potency: Wall level (Injured Marshall who survived a meat sub explosion that was strong enough to blow up a manikin; Stronger than and can injure Ted who fought and took hits from a Goat and stopped Lily and Robin physically from fighting, and pushed Marshall hard enough to break apart a piece of a wooden table. Can match people who can injure him, and injure himself) Speed: At least Superhuman (Comparable to Lily who caught a Hockey puck hit by Robin; Caught up to a taxi on foot), likely Higher (On multiple occasions, moved faster than a camera flash from point-blank range, when looking at his suit for a hole in it, he slipped it back on, posed, and then took it off before the camera flash got to him) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can casually pick up and toss a kid, is shown to be in fairly good physical condition) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Punched a hole in a wall) Durability: Wall level (Took direct hits from Marshall, who beat up Doug, who could knock out three people. Withstood a slap hard enough to make him fall and break a small table. Has taken hits from Ted who wrestled a goat. Tougher than Robin who was hit by a Bull. Was hit by a speeding bus, and survived, albeit he was injured badly) Stamina: Very high (Ran a Marathon without training and did not show much sign of being tired) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with swords and large scissors, Several dozen meters with a Pistol, Birds, Bangtoberfest Cannon Standard Equipment: Several Swords, Exploding Sandwich, Large Scissors, Pistol, Bangtoberfest Cannon, Fire Blasts, Dehydrated Birds Intelligence: Gifted (Extremely creative and very well organized, Has made plans that go across a span of years. Went to Massachusetts Institute of Technology, extremely skilled in advanced mathematics. Bilingual in several different languages. Has tricked over 200 girls into having sex with him, extremely good at misdirecting people's attention, worked and took down the GNB corporation singlehandedly by leaking all of their illegal information to the police, consistently tricks his friends despite them knowing his tricky nature, a fairly capable fighter. Extreme master of disguise, talented magician, extremely knowledgeable in general and odd topics, typically due to his playbook to make strange and creative ways to get women to sleep with him. Successfully hit on and swayed over the first women he saw for 7 days straight.) Weaknesses: Fearful towards guns, and can be resentful about using them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Kyu Sugerdust (Huniepop) Kyu’s Profile (Both were trying to seduce the other, Barney Had the playbook, Kyu had dating gifts) Category:Characters Category:How I Met Your Mother Category:Gun Users Category:Male Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Seduction Users Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Married Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Scissor Users Category:CBS Category:Tier 9